Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 135392 discloses a wrench including a head 10 and a handle 20. The head 10 includes an ear 11. The handle 20 includes two ears 21 between which the ear 11 is put. A bolt 24 is driven into a hole 23 defined in one of the ears 21, a hole 131 defined in the ear 11 and a hole 231 defined in the remaining one of the ears 21. Thus, the head 10 is pivotally connected with the handle 20, i.e., this conventional wrench can be bent. This conventional wrench can therefore be used in space that is limited and slightly bent; however, it cannot be operated in limited and crooked space.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.